Finally Home
by sammi2992
Summary: AU (hopefully not for too much longer): Approx 2,000 words. You are cordially invited to attend the marriage of Killian Jones and Emma Swan


The day is warm, the sun belts down and the water around the Jolly Roger sparkle as it refracts the light. Killian stands by the helm of the ship. Its wheel is decorated with ribbons and flowers. He had tried to deter Snow and Red from decorating the ship but the women wouldn't hear it. Now, his precious ship is unrecognizable under the many white and blue ribbons and flowers that are along the railings and mast.

Killian's heart thumps against his chest painfully. Probably permanently damaging his rib cage. He rubs his beard and runs his hand through his hair. The shake in his limbs stopping him from keeping still. The warm breeze on the sea gives no relief to the burn on his cheeks and neck. Even the soft sway of the ship, and the sound of the wind in the sails does not aid his nerves.

He looks over the small congregation of guests dotted randomly over the deck, yet all in unspoken agreement over the aisle in the middle of them. Red and Whale wait close to the steps leading up to the helm, arms linked. Nearby, Granny watches Whale carefully, obviously hesitant about her grand daughters budding romance with the doctor. Belle stands behind Red, pouting at a disgruntled Rumplestiltskin who stands near the back of the crowd.

On the other side of the ship the dwarves are chatting amongst themselves. Regina and Neal are in front of them, both grinning at the boy next to Killian. Neal snaps probably the umpteenth picture of Henry since the boy had come to stand at the helm. Henry shoots a grin back at two of his parents. The Blue Fairy laughs at Henry from Killian's other side. Killian chuckles slightly but the tightness in his limbs stop him from doing much more.

A few moments of silence pass until Henry nudges Killian in the side, "It's time," he says bouncing on his heels.

Killian turns his head to the far end of the makeshift aisle. His attention is fully taken by the door leading down into the cabin. It opens slowly and Snow comes out. Her pixie cut is decorated with a wreath of flowers and she wears a blue floor length dress that hugs her small frame. Killian's stomach tightens as Snow makes her way up the aisle. So close. She smiles at Killian and goes to stand next to Red. Killian can't help but grin back.

It had only been a year ago that he had been alone, his only drive revenge. Now, the man he had spent 300 years trying to kill was in the crowd of guests. Prince Charming and Snow White have accepted him, given him their full blessing, even after the less than friendly interaction when they first met.

He never thought he would be here. Standing at the helm of his ship in his best leather. A son to call his own standing next to him. The woman he loves about to come out of that door. About to become a family. Together.

The door at the end opens again and his breathing halts. Charming emerges first, dressed in a suit freshly pressed, a sash across his chest and his sword at his belt. Attached to his arm is Emma.

Killian's jaw drops at the sight of her. He pricks his side with his hook. Just to check he is awake. To him, she looks like she stepped straight out of dream.

Her white gown skims lightly over her silhouette, small beads in the bust catch the light of the sun and the water, painting her in colours of gold and blue. Her long blonde hair falls over her shoulders and waterfall plaits hold it away from her face. She is truly stunning.

A large uncontrollable smile takes over his face as he watches her. She smiles softly, nodding at various people in the crowd. He takes this opportunity to memorise the sight of her.

She lifts her gaze to his. Killian nerves instantly soothe and the shakes dissipate. Emma grins at him as she climbs the stairs. Her hands gripping tightly at her fathers' arm to stop herself from toppling.

Charming and Emma come to a stop a small distance away from him, the Blue Fairy the only thing separating them. Charming takes Emma's hand in his.

"Who gives this woman away?" Blue asks.

"I do." Charming answers, clear and strong.

Charming moves his hold to the back of Emma's hand. Leaving it upturned and open, Killian places his hand in Emma's. Charming squeezes their woven hands and places a kiss on his daughter's cheek. He nods and smiles at Killian, before moving to stand with his wife.

"Today we are here to witness the union of Killian Jones and Emma Swan as they pledge their love and join together in matrimony. Killian and Emma have prepared their own vows to share. Killian?" Blue prompts.

Emma takes his hook in her hand. Her eyes shine as she smiles up at him. The adoration and awe displayed making the lump in his throat double in size. He clears his throat, blinking away the threatening tears.

"Emma Swan. Within 24 hours of meeting, you held me at knife-point, almost fed me to ogres and left me tied at the top of a beanstalk. However, I love a challenge. And, well love, did you give me one." Emma giggles, and nods in agreement. "When we met, I was a very different man to the one who stands in front of you today. Emma, I love you with all my being. You brought light back to a cold dark world. You taught me how to live, how to forgive and most importantly how to love. You gave me a reason. You accepted all the parts of me. Hook, and Killian. With you, I am both and more. You are the best of me, Swan. I will never stop fighting for you. I love you." Killian's voice breaks slightly. Emma gazes up at him, her green eyes, more blue from the tears welling there.

Emma tugs at her bottom lip before speaking, "Killian Jones. You came into my life when I was learning to accept love. I had found my family. But I had been alone for so long and it took me a while to accept those people could love me. That they weren't going to leave. I fought my feelings for you. Tried to squash them. But, you proved to me time again that you would come back, that you would stay and fight with me, and for me. You terrified me. You saw through my facade, you broke through my walls, too easy for comfort. You saw who I really was. I wasn't the savior, I wasn't the lost child or a broken 18-year-old. I was just Emma. Killian, you never gave up and for that I thank you. I love you."

Killian fought the urge to wrap her up in his arms. He could feel the tightness in his eyes of tears wanting to be shed.

Emma's cheeks are shining from the trails of tears down her face. He raises his good hand still linked with hers and wipes her cheeks with the back of his hand. She beams up at him. She kisses his hand as he moves it to wipe the other side.

Blue clears her throat pulling their attention back to the ceremony. "Killian Jones, do you take Emma Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

"Oh, death won't be enough to keep me away." He says, not a hint of joking in his voice. Blue shoots him a glance, and Emma smile coyly. "I do," He says, winking at Emma.

"Emma Swan, do you take Killian Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she says softly and surely. The two words clasp at Killian's heart. He can feel the sting of the tears wanting to escape, and the race of his heartbeat. His siren truly has him ensnared.

"Ring, please Henry?" Blue asks.

Killian turns to the young boy. Henry grins up at Killian and reaches into his pocket to get out the box holding Emma's wedding ring in it. Killian turns to see Emma undoing the necklace from around her neck where his own ring hangs. Having only a right hand has its down-sides. Killian takes Emma's left hand in his right.

"I, Killian Jones, give you, my Swan, this ring as a token of the hope, the love and the commitment I pledge to you from now and forever" He slides the ring onto her finger.

"I, Emma…"

"Wait!" A woman's voice calls from the back. Killian turns his head toward the crowd. Belle pushes a very reluctant Rumplestiltskin down the aisle towards them, a no-nonsense scowl on her face.. Killian tenses, readying himself for whatever may happen. Emma rubs her thumb gently over Killian's hand soothing him. Rumple is now up the stairs and Killian can now see a velvet pouch in his hand. "My husband has something he needs to give you," she says, crossing her arms across her chest.

Emma furrows her brow, "um, now isn't exactly the right-". Emma stops. Rumple pulls something out from the bag. A hand. A left hand to be exact.

"Is that?" She asks looking between Killian and Rumple.

Killian can't find the words to speak. Fury runs through him at the thought that Rumplestiltskin had kept his hand this whole time. But he was also weary of the crowd and the event and the possibility that he could have his hand back. He could caress Emma's face with both hand's for the first time.

"An early wedding present, if you will allow it," Rumple says through gritted teeth.

Killian searches Rumples face, "what is it you want in return?"

"Nothing," Belle says. "He is returning what is rightfully yours". She smiles between Emma and Killian.

Emma takes Killian's hooked hand in her two, "Killian, this is your decision. I love you no matter what. Hook or no hook." Killian places a soft kiss to her forehead and steps away, unbuckling the mechanism that attached the hook to his wrist. It drops to the deck with a large clang.

"We will talk about this later, Rumplestiltskin," Killian growls holding his arm out to the man.

"Oh, I don't doubt that" Rumple replies, a fake smile plastered as he aligned the hand to Killian's wrist. With a wave of his hand, purple smoke swims over the join were the hand and wrist touch. The skin fused together seamless. Killian flexes and his fingers respond instantly. He grins and turns to Emma, whose mouth is ajar.

"Screw tradition," Killian says, placing a hand on each of Emma's cheeks. The smoothness of her skin under his renewed hand, heightened. He bows his head and kisses her, firmly yet chaste. "I never thought I would be able to do that," he says pulling away. Emma laughs up at him, placing her hands over his. Intertwining their fingers and bringing them down to hold in-between them.

"Would you like to continue?" Blue asks, bringing the couple back to reality. Emma nods and takes the ring from the chain.

"I, Emma Swan, give you, Killian, this ring as a token of the hope, the love and the commitment I pledge to you from now and forever" She smiles up at him pushing the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

Killian pulls Emma flush against him and dips her. Emma lets out a scream of delight before Killian silences her with a deep kiss.

Cheers, applause, a ring of 'aw's, as well as an 'ew' from Henry are heard around the attendees.

Killian can feel Emma's grin against his mouth. He pulls away slightly, pecks her once more and then pulls her upright.

Blue lets out a small laugh before speaking again, "I present to you, Mr and Mrs. Jones."

Henry cheers and wraps both Emma and Killian into a hug. Killian gasps at the contact, the tears no longer contained. He has finally come home.


End file.
